Obsession
by Raven-Renae-Lynn
Summary: The briefest of meetings end up feeding a dangerous obsession that has been laying in wait since the moment they were born.
1. Chapter 1

The first time they saw each other was when they were only children.

Megara Faline was a girl of only six years when she woke up in the dead of the night in the room she shared with her twin brother on their home planet, Themyscira. She looked around her bedroom for whatever it was that woke her up but found nothing. Her brother Mathyus was fast asleep, he was never able to fool her otherwise, so what-

She didn't know how to describe it at the time, whether it was a feeling or something she could hear even, but _something_ was calling out to her from somewhere inside her home. Casting one more look towards Mathyus's sleeping form, Megara slipped out of bed and padded towards the door. Being mindful of her parent's bedroom as she passed it, the young girl blindly followed whatever it was that was calling to her through the hallways until she was outside in the courtyard that overlooked the sea.

She froze in the entryway when she saw the small figure curled into itself on the floor. As quietly as she could, the young girl crept forward until she was right next to the curled up figure's shaking form. "Why are you crying?"

The figure's head darted up to look at her, and Megara found herself looking at a boy who was not much older than her. His sand blond hair looked soft to the point where she almost wanted to touch it, but what really had her focus was his eyes, ice blue irises that was similar to the sea after a storm.

"Who are you?"

A mischievous little grin fluttered onto her lips as she shook her head. "Mama said I'm not allowed to tell people my name without her or Papa present."

The little boy huffed before looking away, putting his chin on his knees. "Fine, I won't tell you my name either then!"

Megara didn't react, instead she let her young eyes roam over the boy, frowning when she spotted bandages peeking out from his shirt collar. "What happened?"

He still didn't look at her, instead staring at something only he could see. "I dropped a box of important parts in the sand, and my master punished me for it."

Her frown deepened when she heard the word 'master'. The only time she could recall hearing that word was when she heard stories about the Jedi Order. But the way the boy said it, he wasn't talking about the Keepers of The Peace.

The boy sniffled, and Megara decided right away she didn't like seeing him cry. "Wanna play a game?"

He looked at her in confusion as she sat cross-legged in front of him, smiling in encouragement. "It's easy! We just have to slap both of our hands against each other, pull back, slap only one hand together and do the same thing with the other hand! After we slap both hands together again we keep going until the first person calls out freeze and doesn't move. First person who calls out freeze wins!"

Her companion looked unsure, but nonetheless mimicked her cross-legs before the two of them slowly went followed the previous instructions. But after they finally found a rhythm, both began quickly speeding up. Time was nothing to them as they giggled and yelped when either of them lost. Which was part of the reason why Megara didn't her parents as they entered the courtyard.

"Megara?"

The girl stiffened, an excuse on her lips as she twisted herself around to look at her parents. "I was just playing with-"

Her mother's horrified gasp cut her off. In fact, both of her parents had varying looks of shock and hear as they looked at her.

"Mama? Papa?"

Drakon Faline looked around the courtyard. "What were you doing out here?"

Megara didn't look him in the eye. "I-I was just playing with my new friend."

Her mother, Atalanta, shook her head. "There's no one here."

She stood up, almost insulted. "Yes there is, he's right there." When she turned around to show them her new friend, Megara was shocked to see an empty spot where her friend was supposed to be. "B-But he was right there..."

Drakon walked towards her before kneeling in front of his daughter. "Starlight, did this boy seem strange to you?" When she shook her head, he was silent for a time before speaking again. "Your eyes were not your own."

Megara's head tilted to the side in clear confusion. "What does that mean?"

"Your eyes were blue."

The next time she saw him was three weeks later.

Megara was playing hide and seek with her brother when she felt the very same alluring call from before. She looked around eagerly for her new friend, but with a few blinks of her eyes, she was no longer on her home planet, but one that seemed to be completely consumed by sand.

His back was towards her as he hugged a woman whom she could only assume was his mother. She watched curiously as the woman pulled back and looked at her son with sad eyes.

"Don't look back."

The boy stayed in his mother's embrace for a while longer before reluctantly pulling away. He looked at the woman one last time before turning around and walking towards a figure cloaked in black waiting by a speeder. Megara could feel the evilness that radiated off the mysterious figure in waves. She knew right away that if the boy went with the mysterious figure, bad things were going to happen.

"No don't! Don't go with that man please!"

The boy froze before looking around, his face mirroring her previous eagerness. Both children's eagerness was replaced with confusion when his blue irises seemed to go straight through. He looked around him again, eyes darting this way and that. "Where are you?"

 _He can't see me?_

"Come now my boy, we don't have time to linger."

Megara tried again, this time desperation clinging to her words. "Don't! Please!"

The boy looked over his shoulder in the direction where he heard her voice, but kept walking.

She was shocked out of her vision when Mathayus rammed into her shoulder. "You're it!"

When Megara didn't move, her twin gently placed his small hands on her shoulders. "Meggie?"

His sister blinked away the vision and looked at him with wide eyes. "I saw him again. The boy."

Megara pursed her lips. "And I think something bad is going to happen to him."

The third and last time she saw him was when she was meditating in her room in the Jedi Temple.

And out of the two other times she saw him, this one was the worst.

Once everything came into focus, her eyes immediately went to the sleeping figure in the bed. Sweat trickled down his face and he kept viewing the nightmare that was playing in his mind. "Mom... No... Hold on... I'm coming."

He started thrashing around. "NO! DON'T TOUCH HER!"

His eyes darted open and he shot up from bed. "MOM!"

The boy's shoulders were shaking as tears began to leak from his eyes. He buried his head in his hands and wept as the aftermath of the nightmare tore through him.

"Mom I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

Megara ran from where she was to the boy's side and tried to touch him, but instead of feeling solid skin her hands went straight through him.

She didn't let herself linger on this however. Instead, she knelt by his side and cried with him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

The ice blue eyes she had come to treasure frantically looked around for her, desperation radiating off of him. "Don't go... please don't leave me again..."

But as fate was a cruel mistress, the vision of him disappeared before she could utter a word, and she was alone in her own room with tears streaming down her face.

That was the last time she's ever saw of him. It would be years until they met face to face. One forged by the light... and the other by total and complete darkness.

Anakin Skywalker knew he scared his mother when she found him outside that faithful night, with eyes that were chocolate brown for a few, nerve-wracking moments before returning to his normal blue irises. She didn't say it outright, but it was something that remained at the back of his head in the weeks leading up to his departure from Tatooine.

Along with the angelic-like girl he played with and who's voice he heard in his head when he left his mother and home planet behind.

When he wasn't thinking about his new training or his mother, his thoughts were devoted to her and the visual and auditory encounters they had with each other. He was alone in his cabin of the ship that was supposed to take him to his new home, or so he was told, when the call that brought him and the girl to each other rang in his ear. With a few blinks of his eyes he was in a courtyard, and the angelic-like girl was there holding a weapon he's seen pirates and smugglers trading in the market.

She was sparing against who could only be her mother. Anakin watched in fascination as blows were exchanged until her mother used her sword to knock the girl's sword out of her hand before body slamming her to the ground. She scrambled backwards to avoid her mother's sword strikes as the older woman continued to lecture her. "Never let your guard down! You expect the battle to be fair?!"

Even though she blocked a blow with one of her gauntlets, it still set Anakin on edge.

"The battle will never be fair!"

One of the sword strikes came a little too close for comfort, and Anakin couldn't take it anymore. "Stop it!"

Just as he spoke, the little girl pushed a hand towards her mother as if to push her, but her hand never made contact.

The older woman was sent flying away, landing a few feet away. The little girl stared at her hand in awe and terror. She looked back at her mother, and tears began streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Mama... I'm sorry..."

Her father was there in an instant and swept her up in his arms. When she buried her face in his shoulders, tears still streaming down her face, Anakin ran after them as they walked away and tried to take her hand in his. "Please don't cry, I don't like it when you're sad."

She peeked over her father's shoulder, but her dark brown eyes were confused when she saw nothing but her brother and mother. Anakin was confused too. She was looking right at him... Why couldn't she see him?

The third and final time Anakin- No, Vader now - saw her was after he destroyed the remaining few of his training droids.

It was her Knighting Ceremony. She was kneeling in a room with the Jedi Council his master told him about surrounding her. Master Yoda, Darth Tyrannus's former master, held his lightsaber over his angel's shoulder.

Yes, his angel. He has heard her voice in his mind countless times, and whenever he was practicing with his saber, it was as if she was there sparring with him. They've been in one another's mind since they were children, so they belonged to each other.

As Master Yoda began speaking, just like the two other visions he's had of her, her name was not conveniently not mentioned. Oh how he wished he had begged her to tell him the very first time they saw each other...

"-by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force; Dub thee, I do."

Master Yoda flicked his wrist upwards, and his jade green lightsaber cut off her padawan braid.

"A padwan no more, you are."

His angel stood up, accepting her burden to the light, only for Master Yoda kept talking. "But a Knight of the Jedi Order, you are not."

What?

On one hand, he was happy that she wasn't yet another sheep to be led by the Jedi. But on the other, deep anger rolled through him because they denied his angel the title that told of her capabilities as a warrior.

"Know what you must become, you do."

The girl nodded. "Yes master."

"A home, here you'll always have, ever should you need it."

Master Yoda then bowed his head. "May the Force be with you, My former padawan."

The girl bowed back. "May the Force be with you, my master."

Vader felt excitement flow through him and the thought of finally seeing his angel's face again after so long. But apparently, the Force was determined not to grant his wish. Just before she turned around, she pulled her cloak over her head, once again hiding herself from him, and walked out of the room.

He stared at her retreating form from the shadows until she disappeared.

 _I will find you. And you will be mine, just as much as I'll be yours._


	2. Chapter 2

_He held her face lovingly in his hands as he spoke softly. The words that came from his mouth was a promise._ _A promise to her._ _"We won't be apart for much longer, I will find you soon. I promise."_ Dark brown eyes opened with a soft gasp. He was always there, in the back of her mind.

Ever since she was a little girl. Sometimes, whenever she was practicing with her lightsaber in her padwan days, it was almost as if he was there with her, sparring with her, making her a better swordswoman.

She never saw his face, not properly at least. But she did often hear his voice. Just little phrases from his thoughts, either way, he was there.

That made sense to her. But what didn't make sense was the terrible feeling she felt.

People were in pain.

But why?

After taking a view breaths to collect herself, she sat up and looked out at the sun that was just beginning to peak over the buildings that made up Coruscant. Sunrises reminded her of being reborn, and in times such as the Clone Wars, rebirth was desperately needed.

She unfolded the bed sheets from her body and stood up before taking hold of her lightsaber and igniting it. Megara admired the pearly glow of her saber, and thought back to her Kyber Crystal harvesting. At first, she was confused why her saber was white while the rest of the younglings in her age group had either a green or blue. But she quickly learned that the color of her saber meant she could choose her own fate, follow the path she wanted to follow, all while still serving the Force.

Taking a deep breath, Megara closed her eyes and began practicing with her saber, going through the moves that she thought needed improving, and every other move in between.

About two hours later, when the sun had finally rose over the rooftops of Coruscant, Megara concluded her practice and stepped into the fresher to clean herself up and get dressed.

After cleaning herself up and changing into her now normal wear - which consisted of the usual tunic and pants Jedi wear. Only difference being the grey color and the lack of sleeves - she slipped on the guantlets her worn by her people. The metal in which the gauntlets were made from were resistant to even a lightsaber. Megara knows this because she used them to defend herself from foes that wielded lightsabers.

Shaking her head, the Grey Jedi covered herself in the cloak that Jedi commonly dress themselves in and clasped her japor snippet around her neck. She remembered when she received it when she was a little girl. And she remembered the woman who gave it to her.

 _No time to think of the past now._ Megara had to relieve the security team that have been standing guard all night, and she was nothing if not punctual.

 **-Time Skip-**

"Meg?"

The Grey Jedi looked up as her cousin and best friend, Senator Padmé Amidala, walk into the room, followed by R-2 D-2 and C3-P0, her loyal droids. Although technically, R-2 was Megara's since Padmé gave the little droid to her as a gift once the Clone Wars started.

Padmè's mother was Megara's mother's sister. The two grew up together up until the point Megara was sent to train at the temple, and were very close. "Good morning Padmé, sleep well?"

The senator cringed and sat next to her cousin. "Define 'well'."

C3-P0 took the opportunity to speak. "I'm afraid Mistress Padmé didn't sleep much at all last night."

R-2 beeped in the protocol droid's direction, causing him to look at the smaller droid. "What do you mean 'it's because I kept talking'?"

Ignoring the droids bickering, Padmé frowned. "With Bail unable to speak at the Senate, Burtoni has the upper hand."

Megara took the senator's hand in her own. "Don't think like that. You're very respected Padmé."

"As a Partisan. I've been against this bill since day one! If they didn't listen to me before, why would they listen now?"

Teckla, Padmé's aid, stepped forward with the senator's chosen headdress. "Because you do listen. You understand what the people are going through."

She held the headdress up. "Please, you're people are waiting for you."

Smiling, the Grey Jedi squeezed Padmé's hand. "Teckla's right. Now get dressed, you have a bill to defeat."

 **-Time Skip-**

"I will speak on his behalf."

Megara and Teckla watched as Padmè stepped onto her platform and as it gravitated towards the center of the room close to Chancellor Palpatine.

"Senator Amidala will be permitted to speak."

Megara watched as Padmè took a deep breath before she began to talk.

"Teckla Minnau."

Padmè paused for a moment as the other senators muttered in confusion before she began talking again. "Teckla is one of my aids. Like so many of the people that we tell ourselves we're here to serve, Teckla lives in a district that rarely has electricity and running water as a result of the war."

Megara could feel some of the senators interest perk up, and took that as a good sign.

"Her children can now only bathe every two weeks, and they have no light in which to read or study at night. The Republic has always funded these basic services, but now there are those who would divert the money to the war with no thought for what the people need to survive! If not for people like Teckla and her children, who are we fighting for? My people, your people, _all_ of our people! This war is meant to save them from suffering, not increase it."

A few senators began mumbling in agreement, and Megara allowed a rare - well, rare when she's in the presence of other senators besides Padmè - smile settle on her lips before disappearing.

"I support our brave soldiers, whether they come from clone factories, or from any of the thousands of systems loyal to The Republic. But if we continue to impoverish our people, it is not in the battlefield where Dooku will beat us, but in our own homes!"

Megara's hand tightened around the lightsaber at her hip at the mention of the Sith Lord's name. Yoda had rarely talked of him when she was under his tutorship, but after the battle of Geonosis, and locking lightsabers many times while protecting Padmè, the Grey Jedi knew Dooku was evil.

"Therefore it is our duty and our responsibility to preserve the lives of those around us... By defeating this bill!"

The crowd roared in agreement and applauded Padmè. Megara's eyes narrowed when she felt contempt from somewhere in the crowd, most likely from Senator Burtoni and anyone else who was in support of the bill, but replaced it with a smile when Padmè looked in her and Teckla's direction.

She did it.

Padmè did it!

 _I knew you could do it Padmè!_ _I knew it!_

 **-On Mustafar-**

 _I knew it!_

Blue eyes the color of the ocean after a storm opened from their meditation as the voice of his beloved angel flew through his head, only to close again in ecstasy as her elation flowed through their bond.

 _I wonder if she saw me. I wonder if she knew it was me._

That ecstasy quickly turned bitter when he realized that his angel was feeling elated for someone that wasn't him.

Darth Vader quickly stood up with a growl before stalking from his meditation room to the training room to release a bit of his frustration, keyword being a bit. It has been five years since he's had a vision of his angel, and it was only her voice and her emotions he sometimes felt along their bond that kept him from going more insane than he already was.

He snorted as he set the sparring droids to their highest level, _If this goes on any longer, not even her voice and emotions are going to keep me sane enough to not hunt her down and bring her back here._

A maniacal grin possessed his lips at the _delicious_ thought of tracking his angel down and dragging her back to Mustafar as he ignited his blood red lighsaber and began destroying droids left and right, all while ducking and deflecting blaster beams that were shot at him.

 _And after I bring her back, I'll keep her away from the Jedi Scum and here with me, forever and ever..._

With a single swipe of his lightsaber, he destroyed an entire line of practice droids. Gazing at his handiwork, a crazed chuckle escaped his lips. Soon, that chuckle became full fledged, insane laughter.

 _And ever._

 **-Back on Coruscant-**

 _And ever._

Megara frowned as she walked with Padmé and Teckla as they made their way through the Senate building after the Senate session. Even though she's heard _his_ voice throughout the years, she rarely felt his emotions. But this time she did, and they, along with the tone in his voice, seemed to contain a lot of passion along with a scoop of madness. And this made her curious beyond belief.

"I believe a congratulations are in order Senator Amidala."

The three women turned around to see Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padwan, Ahsoka Tano, walking in their direction.

Megara smiled. From the time she was a youngling to the time she became a padwan to Master Yoda, even the time when she completed her training, Obi-Wan had looked out for her ever since he found her curled up in a windowsill during a sleepless, homesick night two days after she came to the Jedi Temple when he was still Qui-Gon Jin's padwan. After that, he helped her with her studies and became her older brother in everything but blood.

Padmé bowed her head gratefully. "Thank you General Kenobi."

Ahsoka grinned in the Grey Jedi's direction. "Hey Meg!"

Megara smiled back. She was very fond of the young Togruta, and could sense much potential in her. "Hello Ahsoka."

She looked in Obi-Wan's direction. "I'm guessing that this isn't a social call."

The pleasant expression on the Jedi Master's face turned serious. "I'm afraid so. The Jedi Council has sent us to summon you."

Megara's eyes narrowed. This wouldn't be the first time she has been summoned before the Council, usually it's because they have a mission for her or they ask her to teach a class of younglings.

Based on the look on Obi-Wan's face, it was neither.

Her mind flitted to the feeling of pain she felt this morning as she looked at Padmé.

The senator nodded. "Captain Typho and the rest of the security team are outside waiting. I'll see you when you get back."

 **-Time Skip-**

The doors opened as Megara, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka stepped in before the Jedi Council. Familiar faces greeted her as she and her companions walked into the room, but it only took four steps in to feel it.

Mourning.

Tenseness.

Fear.

Something was _very_ wrong.

Megara looked at Master Yoda. "What's happened?"

Her former master's voice was grim. "Alarming news, we have received. Terrible news."

Mace Windu's face was stone. "There was a mass murdering on Takodona."

Megara's eyes widened as the shades were drawn and a hologram began playing. Her hands turned into fists in shock as a figure, who's face was hidden by the cloak he was wearing, cut down every innocent life in his path with a lightsaber.

 _He's a monster._

When the hologram stopped, Megara's voice was shaky. "A new Sith?"

"Another assasin, he may be."

Megara's eyebrows furrowed "Where is he now?"

"As of now, his location is unknown."

The Grey Jedi's heart sank to her feet. If a creature at this level of savagery is running around the galaxy, the scales in this war is going to tip.

And it's not going to be in their favor.

Megara blinked as the blinders on the windows lifted and the hologram disappeared. Her heart was heavy in her chest now that she knew that the terrible feeling she had felt this morning was the feeling of hundreds of lives being extinguished by the lightsaber of a Sith. What truly scared her was the fact the the new Sith Assassin felt familiar. Like she knew him, from a vision or a dream.

The Grey Jedi's voice was once again shaky as she spoke. "W-What are we to do with this new threat?"

"Continue as we have before, we will."

He then looked to Mace Windu. "Inform all Jedi, we must, of this new threat."

"What about the Senate?"

"Stop news of the attack, we cannot."

Obi-Wan's lips were a firm line. "So the Chancellor will be informed then?"

Mace Windu answered this time. "The Chancellor will have to be told. He's the only one who would be able to insist on extra security for senators leaving the planet for negotiations."

Yoda eyes closed with the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders. "Be on our guard, we must, while off planet. Keep your padwan close, be sure. Engage the new Sith Assassin, do not."

The age wizened master's voice turned grim. "Coming, dark times are. Very dark times."

Megara pursed her lips as she looked out the window. Master Yoda's right. _And when those dark times come... Gods of Olympus help us all._

 **-Time Skip-**

By the time she got back to Padme's apartment, Megara was half-dead on her feet. R-2 beeped in concern at his mistress's exhausted state, and the Grey Jedi smiled reassuringly before kneeling down and patted the little droid's head. "I'm alright R-2, just tired that's all."

As R-2 beeped comfortingly, Padmé's voice flowed from her room.

"Meg?"

Megara stood up from her kneeling position and made her way to the senator's room, finding her stepping out of the fresher.

Padmé's eyebrows furrowed as she took in her cousin's exhausted state. "Are you alright?"

The Grey Jedi gave Padmé a shaky smile. "I'm fine, just tired."

The senator raised an eyebrow. "I've seen you lie better than that Meg. What happened with the council?"

Megara pursed her lips, contemplating her next move when Padmè spoke again.

"And I expect the truth."

The Themyscira born Jedi pursed her lips. "Padmè, I promise I will tell you everything tomorrow. Right now, the only thing I want to do is sleep."

The senator but her lip, at a crossroads with herself. But looking at Megara's exhausted state, the love she had for her cousin won out.

"Alright. Get some sleep Meg, we'll talk in the morning."

The Grey Jedi smiled gratefully before squeezing the senator's hand in thanks. "Good night Padmè."

In hindsight, Megara wished that she stayed up with her cousin.

 **-Dream-**

 _The world was on fire._ _Nothing nor no one could could escape the inferno._ _Megara's head whipped around left and right, watching as Jedi she knew were slaughtered like animals. It wasn't hard to find the cause of all the carnage._ _A figure - no, a creature - cloaked in black murdered Jedi left and right with it's blood red lightsaber, clearly not caring if it was a man, woman, or child in it's path_ _Suddenly, as if it heard her thoughts, the creature's head snapped in her direction. No, not her direction, someone else's direction. It stalked past her before lifting Obi-Wan by his throat via the Force. As her surrogate brother struggled in the air, Megara hand shot for her lightsaber, but it wasn't there._ _Thinking quickly, she picked up a piece of rubbel and lobbed it at the creature's head. Without even turning around, a black gloved hand came up and stopped the rock mid-flight. Keeping it's hold on Obi-Wan, the creature turned around and peered at her with it's terrible eyes. When it's poisoned yellow eyes met her chocolate brown ones, the creature's eyes widened in recognition._ _The Grey Jedi didn't take any chances before turning on her heel and sprinting into the ruins of the Jedi Temple. She could faintly hear him following her through the halls and away from the others. Unfortunately, they didn't escape the fire, because as the chase continued, Megara columns of fire and leaped with a heavy heart over fallen Jedi._ _The smoke didn't exactly help matters either._ _She wasn't paying enough attention to her feet, because as soon as she victoriously dodged yet another burning piece of rubble, something caused her to stumble and fall to the ground._ _She looked up in time to see the Sith creature, as well as the fire around them descend upon her._

 **-End of Dream-**

Megara shot up screaming. With tears streaming down her face, sobs wracked though her as R-2 sped into the room beeping wildly while having his taser out ready to attack the perpetrator who attacked his mistress while Padmè followed closely behind with her blaster in hand.

"Meg what's-"

The senator looked at Megara in shock. The Grey Jedi from Themyscira was never one to show emotions such as sadness, much less crying. Shaking away the unpleasant after affects of the surprise, Padmè quickly deposited her blaster on the nightstand before enveloping her cousin in her arms.

"Shh, deep breaths Meg."

Megara clung to Padmè's shoulders as the senator gently rocked her back and forth soothingly, the latter wondering who or what in the galaxy made her beloved cousin, one of the strongest people she knows, weep as heavily as she is now.

 **-On Mustafar-**

Darth Vader clutched at the side of his head as his angel's cries echoed through their bond. Her terror, her sadness... he felt it all.

He tried to send soothing feelings through her bond, but the pain didn't diminish. If you had asked Vader right then and there what Hell would be like for him, he would have replied that Hell for him was being planets away from the woman who held his heart in her hands and not being able to help take away his lady's pain.

 _I hate this!!!!_

 _I hate that you're hurting and I can't hunt the thing that's causing you pain. I hate that you're even in pain!!!_

 _I hate that you're not in my arms right now!!!!!_

 **-Back on Coruscant-**

 _I hate that you're not in my arms right now!!!!!_

Megara stiffened. Of all the times he had to be in her head, it had to be now.

Padmé pulled back to look the Grey Jedi in the eye. "Are you alright?"

Her cousin/bodyguard took a few deep breaths before speaking. "It was a nightmare."

Megara's eyebrows furrowed as she kept thinking about it. "Or it was a vision."

"Did your nightmare/vision have something to do with what the Jedi Council told you?"

The Themyscira born woman thought back to the tall frame cloaked in black and the monster in her nightmare before nodding. "Yes, it was."

Padmé said nothing, silently waiting for her cousin to talk to her. Megara took another deep breath before talking.

By the time the Grey Jedi was finished telling her about the new Sith Assassin as well as the nightmare she had, the senator's eyebrows were furrowed grimly.

"Is the assassin the creature in your dream?"

"He has to be. He was slaughtering the Jedi the same way he slaughtered those people on Takodona. Ruthless, mindless, and with utter insanity."

Padmé voice turned into what Megara had dubbed her 'senator voice'. "The Senate needs to know about this!"

"You're right, they do. The Council decided that the Chancellor will be told if he hadn't been already. He's the only one who would be able to insist on extra security for senators leaving the planet for negotiations."

The senator went to speak again, but the words froze in her mouth when she saw how shaken her cousin really was.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

Megara looked at Padmé as a small smile tugged at her lips and nodded. When they were children, whenever Padmé and her family stayed with Megara or vice versa, the two would always sneak into each others rooms, especially if either of them had a nightmare.

And like that time from so long ago, senator climbed into bed with her cousin, and when Coruscant's sun finally peaked over it's buildings, it found Megara and Padmé curled up with each other like two cats, fast asleep.

 **-Time Skip-**

Three days later, after the Chancellor had released new security detail requirements for each and every senator, Megara found herself standing before the Jedi Council again, this time receiving a mission.

"The bounty hunter Cad Bane has stolen information of Force sensitive children and sold it to an unknown buyer."

Megara's hand tightened around her lightsaber. Jedi numbers have been dwindling since the Clone Wars have begun. Children were the lifeblood of the temple.

"Do we know where the information is?"

"Tracked Bane's ship, we have. To Mustafar, the information is. Leave immediately, you must."

 **Author's Note: Oh Vader you sin-amon/sith-amon roll you!** **So who do you think the woman you gave Megara the Japor Snippet is? And what do you think of Vader and the bond he and Megara have with each other? Let me know in the comments here!** **Also Megara is going to meet Vader in the next chapter...**

 **Oh Lordy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Megara observed the lava planet with careful eyes as she guided her starfighter to Mustafar's surface. Even from here, she could feel the power of the Dark Side practically pulsating from the planet's core.

R-2 beeped anxiously, causing the Grey Jedi purse her lips. "I know R-2, I don't like it here either."

As she flew into the planet's atmosphere, she spotted a dark fortress sitting on a river of lava, and made sure to stay a good distance away so she wouldn't be detected.

After landing, she stepped out of her fighter and looked at R-2. "Stay with the ship, and take this. If I signal you, fly the ship to my coordinates."

She handed the little droid a comm-link before reaching into her pocket and pulling a little sphere. Activating it, Megara smiled as the bright blue lights that acted as the droid's eyes blinked open.

"I need the schematics for the tower Tikki. Quickly."

The droid beeped before cloaking itself to blend in and flying away.

Megara pulled the hood of her cloak up and over her head, obscuring her features, and began making her way towards the fortress, taking care to mask her Force Signature as she walked.

The Dark Force began more potent as she got closer to the fortress, making Megara frown. _Whatever's in there, it must be truly evil._

A sudden, sick realization came over her. _What if the Sith Assassin is here?_

She shook away the fear she felt, knowing that any erratic show of emotions will make her Force Signature more palpable. _If he is here, I'll just have to be more careful._

With her emotions successfully smothered and her Force Signature hidden, Megara continued creeping along the rocks towards the dark fortress. Even though there were a few droid patrols here and there, the Grey Jedi was honestly expecting more. Guess they thought no one would be stupid enough to break into a Sith fortress.

After a time of creeping about and avoiding what little patrols there were, Megara made it to the base of the tower. By then, her scout droid came back with schematics of the tower. Pressing a button on top of the little droids head, she pulled up a map of the fortress layout Tikki had collected before zooming in on the central control room where the holo-computer. It was located ten floors above her, the elevator was located three hallways over from her location. All she had to do was avoid droid patrols... as well as anyone else who was lurking in the halls.

 **-Somewhere else in the Fortress-**

Vader's eyes opened.

Someone was roaming around his domain.

A hungry grin that rivaled that of any nexu spread itself across his face. It's been a little under four days since his... activities, on Takodona. And he was aching for something fun to do besides guarding information of Force sensitive children.

Time to play.

 **-With Megara-**

Two droid patrols, and five very close calls later, Megara took an elevator up the last three floors to the holo-computer, after knocking out the cameras of course.

The Grey Jedi took the vents again to avoid the hallways before finally making it to the room where the holo-computer was. After dropping down through the vents, Megara walked towards the computer and pulled up the files... which required a voice passcode in order to extract.

She hadn't expected this part. Megara had assumed that they would have something protecting the information, but something this thin? _They must really be confident in the fact no one would be stupid enough to break into their fortress._

The Grey Jedi snorted and pressed the button for the voice passcode.

"Sith."

It beeped blankly, indicating it was the wrong word.

"Separatist."

The voice port beeped blanky again. Megara pursed her lips and looked at the holo-computer. A word suddenly appeared in the Grey Jedi's head... she honestly had no idea where it came from, but it was suddenly there.

"Angel."

The voice port beeped, but not blankly this time. The chip containing the information rose from a port. Smiling triumphantly, Megara plucked the chip from the port and slipped it into a pouch hanging from her belt by her lightsaber... That's when she felt it.

 **(Author's Note: Start playing Jonathan Young's Cover of Hellfire here.)**

Cold.

Fear.

Evil.

She wasn't alone.

Spinning on her heel, Megara crossed her gauntlets together just in time to stop the blood red lightsaber from cutting her in two.

Her attacker's - he was obviously male based on the broad shoulders and tall frame - face was hidden by a pitch black cloak, the light from his saber making him seem more intimidating. The powers of the Dark Side flowed off of him in waves.

This was the Sith Assasin

"You are either very brave..."

Megara felt shivers roll up and down her back at the sound of his voice. It was husky, arrogant...

And familiar.

 _No... It can't be... it can't!_

But whether the shivers were from fear or from something else... she couldn't say.

"Or very stupid."

The Grey Jedi gritted her teeth as more pressure from his lightsaber was applied to her gauntlets. Megara took a deep breath before using the Force to push the Sith Assassin away from her, at least far enough to give her time to draw her own lightsaber and moved in for her own attack.

"You have information regarding the good of both the Republic and the Jedi Order. I am here to take it back."

* * *

Vader stiffened as the voice of the Jedi with the grey lightsaber filled his ears. It sounded familiar, almost like-

 _No, this can't be her. I would have sensed if it was._

The Sith Assasin chuckled darkly before standing up. "Well then, that information must never get to the Republic and the Jedi Scum if it's for their good."

* * *

Megara's grip on her lightsaber tightened as the Sith insulted the home she was raised and trained in. "And it must not fall into the hands of deceitful hands of you Sith."

The grin on his face rivaled that of a nexu, but he said nothing. Instead, he raised his lightsaber. "Your move, Jedi."

The Themyscira born woman raised her own lightsaber, her face the epitome of emotionless, and refusing to give him the satisfaction of a response.

With the nexu grin still on his face, the Sith charged forward...

And their lightsabers clashed.

* * *

It was obvious that she's had training with a sword that was not her lightsaber. Once again, his thoughts went to his angel, and the vision he had when they were both young and he watched as she sparred against her mother before pushing her away with the Force when her mother's sword swipes got too close.

The Jedi aimed a swipe at his head, and he ducked just in time to avoid it. Then the little minx disappeared behind a power generator. When he circled around, she was gone.

Vader kept his ears and senses open. "Come out come out wherever you are."

The doors to the control room open, and a group of droids marched in. "Lord Vader! The alarms have been-"

He crushed them without even looking at them.

Her gauntlets...

 _NO!_

This couldn't be his angel, it just couldn't.

* * *

Megara swore that she knew him from somewhere. But where?

As she pressed the com-link button to signal R-2, her thoughts went to the boy she saw in her visions, and how his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. His voice was similar to the boy's in the last vision she had of-

The Grey Jedi tucked and rolled out of the way as his red lightsaber slashed exactly where her torso had just been. She quickly stood up and held her hand out to Force Push him the exact moment his hand shot out to do the same thing.

The two struggled for dominance as the power grew between their hands. But it became too much, and sent both of them flying into power generators, causing Megara's hood to fall from her head.

Knowing to hesitate in this fight was to die, she quickly grabbed her lightsaber using the Force before running forward just in time for her lightsaber to meet Vader's...

Eyes the color of chocolate met eyes the color of the sea after a storm.

They both froze. One remembering those eyes as they looked at her but didn't see her while his face was being pressed into the sand while the other remembered the eyes that looked at him but didn't see him as she peeked over her father's shoulder.

The words that came from Vader's mouth was shaky. "It's _you_."

Time stopped.

No.

No!

"NO!"

She quickly yanked her saber away and Force pushed him away from her before jumping up to the top ramps and sprinting through the doors.

* * *

Vader quickly disregarded the pain as he was sent flying into a wall. It didn't matter... His angel was here!

He immediately picked himself up and before using the Force to jump towards the top ramp and through the doors, his voice booming after her.

"STOP!"

She didn't stop. His Angel kept running away from him, probably looking for an exit.

He will not allow it.

Now that he was found her, he will not allow his angel to escape from him ever again.

* * *

 _It couldn't be true... it couldn't!_

The boy who's voice echoed in her head and who's shadow sparred with her when they were young, couldn't have been a Sith. But there he was, right behind her. Chasing after her like a wolf chasing it's prey.

She saw a window and took the chance that R-2 was close enough to see her before running towards it. Now that they've made contact with each other, Megara could now sense every emotion that flowed through him, hear his thoughts in her head, and felt how close he was.

Megara felt the familiar presence of the Force as it wrapped around her waist and she stumbled backwards towards the man chasing her. Just as Vader's fingers wrapped around the curve of her shoulder, the Grey Jedi's hand grabbed her lightsaber and swung...

Completely severing his forearm from his elbow.

While Vader reeled back, screaming in pain, Megara used her body to shatter the glass and she fell towards the river of lava below...

And landed in the pilot seat of her starfighter.

R-2 quickly closed the shield and flew them away.

Away from Vader.

She could still hear his screams of pain in her mind. Screams because of his now severed arm, and screams because she got away.

Vader howled in pain as he watched his angel fly away in a starfighter, what was left of his heart broke into an uncountable pieces.

A droid approached from behind. "Lord Vader? Lord Sidious has demanded you contact him."

The Sith Apprentice growled irritably before using the Force to lift his hood over his face and walked down the hall to the communications room. Already plotting to hunt his angel down and bring her back, even if that means dragging her back kicking and screaming.

It wouldn't matter anyway. She would understand eventually.

She had to.

With his cloak covering his now severed arm, Darth Vader walked into the communications room before kneeling in front of the largest hologram just as a blue image of a cloaked figure appeared.

"What is thy bidding, my master?"

Darth Sidious's voice was grim, and lacked its usual sadistic tone. "I have felt a great disturbance in the Force. What has happened to you, Apprentice?"

Vader's thoughts went to the pain in his now absent arm. "Someone has broken in and stole the information about the Force sensitive children."

"And cut off your arm."

The Sith Apprentice winced as the burning sensation of his severed arm seemed to increase. "Yes, my lord. The thief..."

Behind his hood, Darth Sidious raised an eyebrow. Vader was never one to be hesitant when speaking, quite the opposite actually. Something of great magnitude must have happened if it left his apprentice without words.

"Speak, Lord Vader."

Vader took a deep breath. "The thief who stole the information was a Jedi wielding a grey lightsaber-"

Now this grasped Sidious's attention. "A grey lightsaber?"

The Sith Apprentice internally raised an eyebrow. "What importance is that to us?"

His master's sadistic tone returned. "A Grey Jedi serves neither the dark or the light. They claim to only serve the Force."

Darth Vader looked up. "So she could be persuaded then?"

Silence. And then... "She?"

Vader realized his mistake and looked down to the floor again. From where he was, the Sith Lord frowned. "Speak Apprentice."

Vader found himself at a crossroads. On one hand, he could wait until after he has caught his angel and taught her how to view the Force from his side before he told his master that he has found her. But usually when he makes plans like that, something - mainly Ventress or Grievous - interfered and ruined everything. It wold probably be best if he told his master now and avoid a harsh punishment via Force Lightening.

"The Grey Jedi... Is the woman whom I've been bound to through the Force since childhood."

Sidious froze. Moments later, a grin that could only be conjured by the most insane of people spread itself across his face. He knew that with his teachings, his apprentice would hunger and obsess over the person whom he was connected to. And now that he's met the woman, the obsession would become more powerful now that he's met her and she is not by his side, and so his powers would increase to heights that would rival his.

"And you failed to keep her here. You failed to keep her from stealing the information that is needed for expanding our ranks."

Vader kept his gaze to the floor, anger coursing through him like the river of lava his home sat on. "Yes Master."

Sidious clicked his tongue. "Shame. If she posses the skill set to amputate your arm, she would have been a brilliant addition to the dark side. The two of you together could have brought the Jedi and the Republic to it's knees."

The Sith Apprentice allowed his eyes to close and his mind moments to conjure up images of him and his angel side by side destroying the Jedi and seeing that the Sith took their rightful place as rulers of the galaxy before killing his master and take the galaxy for themselves.

He opened his eyes and looked straight at the hologram. "All is not lost Master."

Sidious raised an eyebrow from underneath his cloak. "Oh?"

"She said the information of the Force sensitive children regarded the good of both the Republic and the Jedi Order. Which leads me to believe she took the information back to Coruscant."

The sadistic smile crossed the Sith Lord's face. "Well down my apprentice. You will begin your search as soon as the droids give you a new arm."

Vader suddenly remembered the burning pain in his arm, and the smell of burning flesh was starting to get to him.

"Thank you Master."

The hologram flickered away and Vader stood up before walking to the medical bay that was in the tower.

After he was sitting down and the droids were working on his mechanical arm. He let realization kick in.

He found his angel. And he knew where she was going.

Now that he's met her face to face, he remembered feeling her emotions blasting at him through their bond. Vader couldn't help but wonder... if he could do more that just feel her emotions through the bond. He wondered if he would be able to look into her memories, learn about her, and find out exactly how to catch her.

But the bond was a two way street. If Vader was able to sense his Angel's emotions and maybe be able to see her memories, she would be able to sense his emotions and see his memories. And since he wasn't ready for that just yet, he knew that he was going to have to be extra careful while walking through her past.

Which meant he couldn't get greedy and dive fully into her memories. Yet. He was going to have to sate himself with only one memory for now.

Closing his eyes, Darth Vader let his mind open up to the bond that has yet to be closed. He realized that she didn't know how to block it yet, and struggled to keep his emotions under control so she wouldn't detect him. He decided to start with a recent memory. It would be easier for him to see it and there would be less of a chance for her to sense him.

The memory he found was from three days ago. He was seeing everything from her point of view, she was standing against a balcony, looking out at Coruscant at night.

 _"Meg?"_

 ** _Meg._**

 ** _Megara._**

 ** _Mine._**

 _Megara looked up to see a woman walk into the room. His Angel smiled in the woman's direction. "Couldn't sleep Padmé?"_

 _The woman, Padmé, sighed before leaning against the balcony with her... friend? No, cousin. "I can't help but think of what the Jedi Council asked of me,"_

 _She frowned. "Why would they ask me to spy on Clovis of all people?"_

 _Megara sighed before she took Padmè's hand in her own."Clovis is... Suspected of conspiring with the Separatists."_

 _Padmè's head snapped in her cousin's direction. "What?! Yoda didn't tell me this... I can't believe Clovis would do that. I never thought he would do something like this."_

 _She looked at Megara with a firm face. "Someone has to find out what he's up to."_

 _His angel furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you sure? You did say that your relationship with him ended on a bad note."_

 _"That doesn't matter. I've changed my mind, you've convinced me that it's vital to learn what Clovis is up to. I accept the mission."_

 ** _"Lord Vader? Your mechanical arm is now complete."_**

Blue eyes looked down at his now finished robotic arm.

"Open and close please."

The Sith Apprentice did as he was told and open and closed his fingers.

"The procedure was successful, you are free to leave."

Without a word to the droid, Vader stood up and pulled his hood over his head before walking out.

 _I'll find you. I'll find you if I have to burn down the whole galaxy._

 **-On Coruscant-**

Megara, still tense from the duel on Mustafar, walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple towards the Council Chamber. It was only after she delivered the information she felt like she could finally breath. She was currently walking down the halls she spent a good portion of her life in with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. And the latter raised an eyebrow marking that served as her eyebrow in the Grey Jedi's direction. "You look exhausted Meg."

The Grey Jedi sighed before smiling in Ahsoka's direction. "Dodging the droid patrols were harder than I expected them to be."

"Which is why the Council had me inform Senator Amidala that you will be resting here for the night and will report to her in the morning."

Megara's head whipped around to look at Obi-Wan. "That wasn't-"

"As my padwan said, you look like you're ready to fall asleep anywhere. Captain Typho and his team will be in charge of the senator's protection tonight."

Knowing that trying to argue was pointless - and the fact that Obi-Wan was right when he said that she was ready to just collapse at a random place and not wake up until the Clone Wars ended - Megara thanked Obi-Wan and said goodbye to both him and Ahsoka before making her way to the living quarters where the room she stayed in whenever she had to stay for long nights and didn't feel like catching a speeder or walking back to Padme's apartment was.

As she continued to walk, Megara couldn't shake the feeling that someone was... there. Not, watching her per say, just there. Like there was a presence lingering in the back of her mind.

It was truly starting to frighten her.

She walked through the hall towards the room she stayed in whenever she rested at the Temple finally heard it.

 _'Megara...'_

The Grey Jedi froze, hoping that it was just a vision.

 _'Angel...'_

Hoping that whoever called her name was here physically, Megara looked around the halls. But alas, she was the only person here, and she could sense it.

Since she knew it was pointless to reply physically, the Grey Jedi replied mentally. _'Who is this?'_

The reply was almost immediate. _'You know who it is.'_

 _No._

 _It can't be!_

 _'What is this?! What did you?!'_

 _'I didn't do anything. You and I both know that this Force Bond has been here since we were children.'_

Memories of the three times Megara saw Vader and the uncountable times she's heard his thoughts sprout up in her mind. He was right, they've been connected since they were young.

Now, the question was how was she going to control this?

 _'You won't be able to. It's the Will of the Force.'_

And that was exactly the problem.

Megara closed her eyes and dived deeper into the bond.

 _Hera give me strength._

Turning around, she came face-to-face with the man she's been bound to. The hood of his cloak was down, and since she was more focused on escaping than getting a good look at his face, she was stunned. His face was almost... prince like. With dirty blonde hair, and eyes as blue as the aftermath of a storm.

And it was as if he was right there in the Temple with her, but deep down she knew he wasn't.

It became obvious that she had been staring for too long when he raised an eyebrow and smirked. A warm blush spread across Megara's face and she quickly looked away, eyes instead going to his side. The arm that she had cut off has been replaced with an arm made of metal.

Vader looked down at his new arm before looking back at her, smirk widening. _'Like it?'_

The Grey Jedi frowned and crossed her arms. _'I'm not going to apologize if that's what you're expecting.'_

 _'I hold no ill will against you. If anything, I should thank you.'_

 _'Why?'_

The smirk on his face grew bigger. _'Because in a way... You marked me as yours.'_

She reeled back, blush spreading as he laughed.

This was going to be very difficult.

 **-Time Skip-**

Megara had trouble falling asleep even though she was exhausted.

Even though she wasn't looking at him, she knew he was there. He wasn't saying anything, but he was there.

 _Maybe that's why I'm afraid to asleep, because I'm afraid that he'll walk through my mind._

 _'You're going to make yourself sick if you keep staying awake like this,'_

 _'Go away.'_

The bond pricked with slight irritation. _'No.'_

Megara rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, still not looking at him. _'Why? Why can't you just leave me alone?'_

The bond pricked again, the irritation stronger. _'We are meant to be together. This bond is a testament of that.'_

 _'We may have been binded together since childhood, but you're still a murder.'_

The irritation was silent now. _'Megara-'_

A sigh escaped the Grey Jedi's lips. _'Please leave. I just want to sleep.'_

Vader didn't leave. Instead, even though he - hopefully - wasn't even on the same planet as her, Megara felt him lay next to her, not quite touching, but if she was to shift around in her sleep, they would end up pressed together.

A ghostly hand brushed through her dark brown hair. _'Go to sleep Megara.'_

She tried to fight against it, she really did. But because of the surprising warmth the he gave off, it was in vain.

The Sith Apprentice's voice was soft, seductive, as it flowed through the bond.

 _'Sleep.'_

Megara tried fighting just a little longer, but she just sank into the darkness of sleep.

 **Author's Note: So I'm going camping next week *insert gag here* and I wanted to post something before I'm forced into my brief exile. I may be able to get something else published before next week, but I wouldn't hold out much hope.**

 **Also what did you guys think of Meg and Vader's meeting?**


	4. Chapter 4

The sunlight that peeked through the window gently woke Megara from her slumber. She kept her eyes closed and relaxed for a few peaceful moments... Until something next to her shifted and stretched.

 _'Good morning my love.'_

Megara's eyes snapped opened in irritation, but she still didn't turn to face him. _'Don't call me that.'_

 _'And why not?'_

 _'Because you don't love me. This... This is an obsession, it is not love.'_

She felt him shake his head. _'Oh but love **is** an obsession. It's cruel, it's painful, and it's addictive. One can long for it to stop, and yet they can't live without it. Love is a chain around your entire soul. **You** are in my very soul, tormenting me.'_

Megara felt herself blush - but whether it was in fear or something else, she could or would not say - because of the passion and insanity that burned in his voice.

Shaking her head, she pushed the blankets off her body before standing up and turning to face him. The moment she looked at his face, she knew something happened. And based on the way he was looking at her, she assumed it had something to do with her memories.

 _'You assume correctly Angel.'_

Megara rolled her eyes. _'Enough with the pet names. Now what exactly did you see?'_

 _'Well, **Angel** ,'_

She gritted her teeth, to which Vader merely chuckled at as he stood up. _'I didn't see anything War related if that's what you fear. Last night I was far more interested in learning who you are. So I looked at your childhood on Themyscira. I saw your twin brother... What was his name?'_

Time stopped for Megara. It felt as if all breath had left her body.

The Sith Apprentice smirked at her terror. _'Mathyus? I must say he is quite the lucky man. Married and serves as one of the head Generals to the King and Queen of Themyscira-'_

Red hot anger burst from within Megara. _'If you even **think** about touching him-'_

She was cut off by the expression of pure - or not pure seeing who it was coming from - ecstasy on the Sith Apprentice's face.

 _'Oh my love... the anger you feel... You will make a formidable warrior for the Dark Side.'_

Megara blushed before forcing the little food she had eaten last night back down to her stomach and glared at the man in front of her. _'You had no right to go through my memories.'_

Vader's smirk returned. _'I beg to differ. You are mine; everything of your past, present, and future is of my concern.'_

Her hands clenched into fists. _'You're a sick man Vader.'_

His face softened in such a way Megara didn't think possible for a Sith. _'Some people will do the most insane and even inhumane things when it comes to love.'_

Her anger faded and was replaced little by little with exasperation. _'This is not love. What this is... It's not a healthy thing.'_

 _'This **is** love! This Bond means that the Force meant for us to meet one day and be together! Why can't you accept that?!'_

* * *

What his Angel said next sent white hot pain through Vader's already ruined heart.

 _'Because you serve the Dark and I serve the Light. I saw what you did on Takodona, I can not and will not love a monster that slaughters without a thought.'_

Vader clutched at his heart and fell to his knees in pain as rejection ripped at him. Why? Why must she say such things? Why must she reject the one who was made for her, just as much as she was made for him?

No.

He won't allow it.

As a child born from the Force, it was his duty to see that the It's Will was carried through. And if he and Megara are to become one, then so be it.

He will have his Grey Jedi, and he doesn't care who he'll have kill in order for that to happen.

* * *

Megara was alarmed at how calm Vader's voice and face was. And what he said next absolutely terrified her.

 _'You know that now I have found you, I am not going to let you go. You and I will be together, even if that means I have to hunt you down and drag you back to Mustafar. Kicking and screaming... This I promise.'_

The Grey Jedi of Themyscira used the Force to summon her lightsaber from it's place on the table next to her bed into her palm before igniting it. Gazing at the pearly glow her saber produced, Megara reminded herself what it meant.

 _'And you know that should we ever meet in a battlefield of this wretched war, I will do what I must to ensure that the Force remains in balance.'_

The Sith Apprentice laughed. _'You won't kill me.'_

Megara's hand tightened around her lightsaber. _'I am not bound by the same laws of the Jedi. I follow the Grey Code. And if I have to kill you in order for the balance of the Force to remain intact, then so be it.'_

Vader chuckled. _'Don't lie to yourself Angel. Deep down, you know that this Bond is true. Deep down, you know that we are meant to be one. You said that this war is wretched. With our power over the Force combined, you and I can end this war and bring peace.'_

Megara raised an eyebrow. _'But for who's peace will we be fighting for? The Sith? I only fight for balance. You on the other hand fight to tip the scales and leave the Force in Darkness. I can't let that happen.'_

There was a knock on her door, causing Megara to jump while Vader snarled at the interruption.

"Meg?"

The Grey Jedi's eyes shot to Vader, who continued to watch her quietly.

 _'Will she see you?'_

The Sith Apprentice shrugged. Pursing her lips, she extinguished her lightsaber, but kept it in hand. "Come in."

The door slid open to reveal the young Togruta. When she saw Megara with her lightsaber in her hand, she raised an eyebrow marking. "I'm sorry for whatever I did?"

The older woman looked to where Vader was. From the corner he was standing in, Ahsoka should have a full view of him. "Am I the only person in the room?"

The padwan confusedly looked around the room. "Yeah, why?"

Megara sighed in relief as she clipped her lightsaber back to her belt. "No reason, just a bad dream."

Ahsoka stared at her friend before relenting. "Your starfighter's fueled up to take you back to Senator Amidala's, but Master Yoda wanted a word with you first."

Megara's eyebrows furrowed, but she nodded. "Of course.

Ahsoka frowned as she looked at her friend's face. "Are you sure you're okay? You look like you just fought a war worse than the one we're fighting right now."

 _Oh Ahsoka you have no idea_. "I'm fine. I think that the lack of sleep is finally catching up with me."

The Togruta padwan still didn't look convinced as she gave Megara a smile. "Take care of yourself Meg."

Megara returned Ahsoka's smile with one of her own before giving said girl a hug. "I will, I promise."

The padwan returned the hug before pulling back with a serious look on her face. "I'm serious. Bathing regularly, eating regularly, and following a normal sleeping pattern."

Megara smiled to mask her sadness before pulling Ahsoka back into her arms. It was probably best if she kept her Force Bond with Vader a secret. At least until she learned how to control it.

Vader, who had moved so he was still in her line of sight, smirked. _'By all means Angel, keep this a secret. Keep our bond hidden away from others, because that is exactly what will be your downfall.'_

She closed her eyes, silently accepting the challenge to wage a mental war against the Sith Apprentice. _'We shall see.'_

Megara and Ahsoka pulled away from each other before sharing another smile. "Walk me to Master Yoda?"

The Togruta padwan smirked. "I would love to, but Obi-Wan and I are leaving for the Ryloth system and I don't think my master will be able to survive without me."

The Grey Jedi chuckled at her young companion's antics before pulling her into another hug. "May the Force be with you, and give your master my regards."

If she noticed the way Megara avoided saying Obi-Wan's name, Ahsoka didn't say anything aboit it as she wrapped her arms around the latter and hugged her back. "May the Force be with you Meg. And I was serious about taking care of yourself."

The Grey Jedi smiled - sadly - before releasing the Togruta girl. "I'll try."

After Ahsoka turned and left, Megara grabbed her cloak and japoor snippet from the desk and made her way to the meditation room Yoda often occupied when he wasn't sitting with the Jedi Council, training younglings, or off planet. Vader was apparently feeling quite chatty, because his voice echoed in her mind as he walked besides her.

 _'You know, whoever you were talking to was right. You really must start taking better care of yourself.'_

Megara scoffed. _'You do realize we're at war, right? I haven't had the chance to sleep properly in a while.'_

 _'You slept all of last night didn't you?'_

The Grey Jedi's footsteps slowed and looked at Vader, sarcasm dripping from her words. _'Oh yes. I couldn't even tell someone was poking around my memories.'_

He grinned. _'Well there you go.'_

Megara furrowed her eyebrows. _'May I ask how you looking into my memories is fair but I can't look into yours?'_

 _'All in good time Darling.'_

This made the Grey Jedi stop, anger fusing itself to her being. _ **'ENOUGH OF THE PET NAMES!'**_

Vader cackled as Megara arrived at Yoda's private meditation chamber. She took a deep breath before pressing the button on the wall.

"Enter, you may."

The Themyscira born woman smiled at the voice that guided her through her training. But before she could open the door, she remembered the shadow following her.

 _'Please stay quiet.'_

 _'I make no promi-'_

She turned and looked at Vader... Only to see him disappear so quickly, she almost missed the confused/angry expression on his face. The Grey Jedi looked around cautiously, and seeing nothing, reached out with the Force...

Nothing.

She was completely alone.

Taking one last look around, she took another deep breath before using the Force to open the door. Her former master was sitting and brewing tea, something he had always done after lightsaber practice when Megara was still under his tutelage.

"Is something wrong Master?"

The age wizened Jedi looked up from his task before smiling. "Wrong, something needs to be, to talk with my former student?"

He indicated to the seat across from him. The Grey Jedi smiled back before sitting down with her legs crossed. She accepted the cup of tea offered to her with a smile, but what her former master said next shocked her.

"On Mustafar, something happened, hm?"

Megara froze briefly before calming herself and taking a sip of her tea as she contemplated her answer. While she hated to lie to Yoda... if she chose to lie to Ahsoka, she was going to have to do the same with her master.

The less people who knew about the Force Bond, the better.

"Master-"

"Fear, I feel from you, terrible fear. Hide this, you cannot."

The Themyscirian woman took another sip of her tea and she contemplated on what to say. _Maybe... Maybe I don't have to lie to him. Not entirely at least._

"The Sith Assassin was on Mustafar. I was as close to him as I am to you now."

Yoda froze before his eyes darted to his former apprentice. "Fight him, you did."

It wasn't a question.

"Yes... Master I could feel the darkness within him, I could almost see it. The anger, the pain..."

"Tools of the dark side, all are. Win, how did you?"

She pursed her lips and looked away. "I... I had to cut his arm off to get away."

Yoda's expression was grim as he set his cup down. "His attention, you know have. Be careful, you must."

Oh I have a lot more than his attention. "I'll try Master."

The two fell into silence as they continued to drink their tea. Which was broken after some time by the age wizened master. "Tired, you look."

Megara smiled grimly. "Padwan Tano said the same thing."

Her smile drooped as she sighed. "Sleep has been elusive lately... last night was no different."

Yoda closed his eyes. "Draining, this war is. Exhausted, the galaxy is even."

The Grey Jedi fell silent as she thought about the war being fought all across the star systems, and the losses and victories on both sides. "Master? What happens... if we lose this war?"

Her former master didn't open his eyes. "Darkness. Tipped, the scales of the Force will be. Kept, balance must be. This better than most, you know."

She remembered when she told Vader that she would do what she had to in order for the Force to remain in balance. And at the words of her master, she felt her resolve to carry out what she said strengthen.

 _Even if that means I die trying_

 **-Time Skip-**

When she got back to her cousin's apartment, Threepio was there to greet her and Artoo. "Welcome back Miss Megara! Mistress Padmé is looking for you."

The Grey Jedi smiled in thanks at the droid. "Thank you Threepio, I can take it from here."

She left Artoo with the protocol droid as she went inside towards her cousin's room, where she could here her shuffling around. "Padmé?"

Her cousin poked her head out of her room, smiling when she saw her. "There you are! How did the mission go?"

The Themyscirian stopped in her tracks as she thought of Darth Vader, who had vowed to plague her until he brought her back to Mustafar. His exact words being kicking and screaming if he had to.

"Meg?"

She looked up just in time to see Padmé walk out of her room and take her cousin's hands in hers. "What happened?"

Megara took a deep breath. "The Sith Assassin... He was on Mustafar."

The senator's eyes widened as she led the Grey Jedi to the couch before the two sat down. "And you fought him?"

She nodded. Oh how she wished she could tell Padmé, her beloved cousin and confidant, _exactly_ what was going on. But as she said earlier, the less people who knew, the better. "I did. And I think that it won't be the last time I see him either."

Padmé frowned. "Why? What happened?"

The Themyscirian pursed her lips and looked down at the ground. "Because after I fought him, I left him alive with an arm severed from his body."

The senator's hand flew to her mouth. "You cut his arm off?!"

"I didn't have a choice! It was either that or get captured."

Once again, not entirely a lie. But not entirely the truth either.

Padmé swallowed. "So he'll be looking to even the score."

Megara nodded. "Followers of the Sith do tend to have a tendency to hold revenge at a _very_ high level."

Her cousin took the Grey Jedi's hand in her own. "So what's your plan?"

She sighed. "Avoid the assassin for as long as I can. And if I do, fight."

Padmé smiled sadly before pulling Megara into her arms. "You Themyscirians, always thinking of fighting first."

The Grey Jedi clung to her cousin, but said nothing. _There's no negotiating with a creature like that, trust me._

Even though she was no Jedi, Padmé could sense that Megara didn't want to talk about the Sith Assassin anymore. So, she decided to change the subject.

Even though it was one she herself really didn't want to talk about.

"I figured out how to get back in touch with Clovis."

Megara pulled back from her cousin's embrace and raised an eyebrow when she detected a change in Padmé's tone the moment she mentioned her old... acquaintance. Not that she blamed her, after she was reunited with her beloved cousin after she finished her days as an apprentice, the senator told her the entire story between her and Clovis. So needless to say, she didn't have any desire to see Padmé go through all of that all over again.

"How? Is he on Coruscant?"

The senator stood up from the couch and walked back into her room. The Grey Jedi followed and saw her disappear into her closet, only to reappear with a very elegant dress in her hands and depositing it on her bed with a sigh. "Yes. There's a gala being held in the senate hall a couple of days from now. Clovis will be attending."

Megara tried to stop her lips as they twitched in amusement. "Meaning you'll be attending?"

Just as Padmé moved to go back in her closet, she stopped before turning to face her cousin with a coy smile. "I was hoping that _we_ would be attending."

The Themyscirian raised an eyebrow. " _We?_ As in you and I?"

Her cousin's soy smile widened. "Well, you are my main bodyguard."

When Megara's expression didn't change, Padmé sighed before walking towards her and taking her hands in her own. "Please Meg? You're my inspiration for confidence, I need you there."

Brown eyes stared into brown eyes, both trying to break the other. Finally, the Grey Jedi sighed.

 _I've faced Sith Assassins, bounty hunters, droid armies, a kriffing cyborg, and now an obsessed Sith Apprentice! And yet..._

"You know I can't say no to you."

Padmé grinned impishly before dancing away. "I know, that's why I asked."

Megara scowled at her cousin's back. "Wench!"

The senator laughed. "You love me!"

A fond smile graced the Themyscirian's lips as she shook her head. "That I do."

She sighed to herself before pushing herself off the wall and towards the bed, brown eyes dancing over the dresses on her cousin's bed, all of which were extremely elegant. This reminded her of times before when she helped her cousin choose what to wear for benefits being held by different senators... Before she had a Sith's presence in her psyche.

The mental war between them hasn't even truly began yet... and she was already wishing for times before her mission on Mustafar.

Megara closed her eyes with a sigh. _You made a promise to me, so I'll make a promise to you. Should we meet face-to-face again, I will do what I must to ensure the balance of the Force._

 _ **This** I promise to **you**._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Minor detail change. Instead of Vader attacking Takodana, I changed it to Tatootine because it makes a little more sense and will be explained later in the chapter. I'm sorry I haven't been updating much of anything lately, work and school have been cruel mistresses. I'm going to try do to better but I can't guarantee anything.**

 **Anywho here's Ch. 4 of Obsession, tell me what you think yeah?**

The bond was silent during the week leading up to the gala in which Padmé was meant to find Rush Clovis. And while Megara wanted to be relieved, her encounters with Vader so far had convinced her otherwise. When she wasn't helping her cousin to prepare for the upcoming reunion, she was pondering over her situation, the nature of it, and what she might have to do in certain situations.

When the day arrived, Megara was meditating in her quarters trying to think of a solution that didn't include telling the Jedi Council or those closest to her. Eventually, her thoughts went to her late Aunt Andromeda. Unlike most of their people, she chose a more passive path in life and refused to learn how to fight much to her sister's chagrin. She had a tendency to be naive and a hopeless romantic. Which was why her aunt didn't heed her mother's warnings about the man who had begun to court her. This particular man had an... unsavory reputation, but Aunt Andromeda was convinced that she could change him. Six months after the courtship began, she ran away with him.

Megara winced as she remembered her mother telling her that they eventually found out that her aunt was raped multiple times before being killed. Once the man was eventually caught, Themyscirian laws gave her mother the ability to avenge the wrongdoings inflicted upon her sister. She was pregnant with her and Mathyus when she removed the man's head after he was determined to be guilty. That was the explanation Atalanta gave her when she finally confronted her on why she was much harsher with her than she was with Mathyus when it came to their training.

 _I lost one of my sisters because she refused to learn how to defend herself, I refuse to lose my daughter for the same reasons._

A horrible thought then occurred to her. The Sith try to take whatever they want, no matter who it hurts. What's to say that he wouldn't take her body without her permission?

She gritted her teeth and stood up, subconsciously grabbing her lightsaber and igniting it. _No, I will die before I let that monster defile me!_

"Meg? Are you alright?"

Megara blinked before remembering where she was. "I'm fine."

Extinguishing her lightsaber, the Grey Jedi composed herself before turning and leaving her room. When she walked into Padmé's bedroom, she found her sitting at her vanity with Tekla fixing her hair. Megara leaned against the doorway and smirked. "And will we be using your real hair today or one of the many wigs you have?"

Padmé playfully glared at her through the mirror. "Oh haha. If you must know I will not be using any wigs for this particular mission. All-natural."

Megara grinned. "Then true congratulations are in order then."

Her cousin gasped mockingly. "So cruel, and after I had a dress provided for you and everything!"

That made the Themyscirian pause. "Excuse me?"

Padmé grinned. "You heard me. While you are my bodyguard, you're also my cousin. And what's more natural than two cousins promenading a gala together?"

Megara shook her head. "There is no way I'm wearing a dress. I love you Padmé but no!"

The senator waved Teckla away before turning to look at her cousin. "Think about it, you would still be there as my bodyguard. But it would give Clovis the impression that I trust him enough to have my personal bodyguard not on guard as much."

At her cousin's silence, Padmé grinned in victory. "You know I'm right. The dress is ready and waiting in your closet.

Megara growled under her breath while wondering when during the day she managed to sneak past her and put a dress in her closet. "I hate you!"

Padmé's laughter followed her out. "No you don't!"

 **-Time Skip-**

Megara sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Thankfully, Padmé didn't go too overboard. It wasn't even an actual dress, it was more of a dressier, version of her Grey Jedi robes with an open front skirt and collar that went a little higher up her neck.

Clipping her lightsaber to a hidden pocket in her robes/dress and straightening the more elaborate than usual braid her hair had been pulled back in, she nodded at herself before walking out to the receiving area where Padmé was waiting. Her cousin looked up from the report in her hands and grinned at the sight of her. "See? I took you into consideration when I had it designed."

The Grey Jedi laughed and looked down at her apparel once more. "Indeed you did." A thought occurred to her and she looked at Padmé. "Need I ask how long you've had this on hand?"

Padmé rolled her eyes before standing up. "Not long. From what I've been told it was easy and simple to alter your robes."

Megara sighed before smiling at her cousin and offering her arm to her. "How are you doing? Are you ready to see him again."

The senator snorted and shook her head as she twined her arm through her cousin's. "I don't really have a choice in the matter do I?"

"That's not what I asked. I asked if you were ready, not Senator Amidala."

Padmé was quiet as they walked towards the speeder meant to take them to the gala, Threepio treading along behind him. "Not particularly. It ended on such a bad note Meg, I don't even know if this will work."

Megara patted her hand as they sat in the speeder. "It will work. With how he reacted to your rejection, he'll be drawn to you like a moth to a flame."

Her cousin nodded. "I hope you're right."

 _So do I._

 **-Time Skip-**

The gala was already bustling with activity by the time the two cousins arrived. Megara recognized a few senators from Senate Meetings and other similar gatherings mingling together with the quote-unquote Nobility of Coruscant.

"There he is."

The Grey Jedi followed her cousin's line of sight to see the man their mission revolved around, Rush Clovis talking with a few noblemen.

"Orders Milady?"

Padmé took a deep breath before slipping into Senator mode. "There's a somewhat of a secluded balcony that overlooks the garden. I'll get Clovis there, you will be waiting in the garden below as a look out."

With one more squeeze of their hands, the cousins separated to their respective posts. Megara's dress was perfect when it came to blending into the shadows, which made it easier not to be noticed as she made her way through the crowd and out of the building.

The garden as an actual sight to behold, and she wished she had more time to look around, but the mission came first. She arrived at the balcony where Padmé and Clovis were already conversing. Already her cousin's body language showed discomfort with how close her old... Friend was. Thinking quickly, the Grey Jedi plucked a flower from a nearby tree and used the Force to float it up towards her cousin. Padmé saw the flower and quickly plucked it out of the air, giving her/the garden a grateful look.

Megara let herself lean against a tree as she listened to her cousin converse with Clovis. Unfortunately fate was not with her that night, because she felt the Force shift and the man who has been plaguing her thoughts appeared.

He didn't say anything at first when he saw her, instead he looked to be in complete and absolute awe.

 _"Now I know what true beauty is."_

Megara's thoughts went back to her aunt and she looked away. _"I sincerely doubt that."_

Vader tilted his head as he drank in her form. " _What occasion has you dressing so exquisitely?"_

She didn't look at him. _"No reason that concerns you."_

The Sith Assassin smirked. _"Now that I sincerely doubt."_

Megara looked up to the heavens for strength. _"How can you converse with me so normally?! What gave you the impression that_ _ **any**_ _of this is normal?!"_

His calm shrug infuriated her even more. _"This bond isn't by chance. There's a reason why The Force bound us."_

 _"I don't want this."_

 _"I doubt either of us have a choice in the matter."_

A smirk at the irony of choices and her particular path was on her lips for a brief second before disappearing. _"We always have a choice."_

 _"And I'm choosing you."_

The Grey Jedi's eyes snapped to him, fury sparking in her gaze. _"Why can't you just let me go?!"_

 _"Why can't you accept that we're meant to be together?! The Force bound us together for a reason!"_ His yellow eyes raged with fire. _"We will be together Angel, and I don't care what I have to do in order for that to happen."_

Megara snarled. _"I will take my own life before I let you use me in such a way."_

Vader froze and went very quiet. The Grey Jedi watched in confusion as many emotions swam in his eyes while his face remained in its shellshocked state. If anything, he seemed... haunted.

 _"Vader?"_

The Sith slowly refocused his gaze to her. _"You think I would force myself onto you... that I would force you to give your body up to me?"_

Megara pursed her lips, not expecting him to react this way. _"Is that not the goal? To claim me? Bend me to your will?"_

He stumbled back as if she had struck him. _"No... No that's not what I want-"_

She advanced on him, emotions as well as the force crackling around them. _"Oh, but isn't that what the Sith do? Take whatever they want with no regard to anything else but their own selfish desire?!"_

He snapped like an enraged Nexu. _"I would never demand that of you! Yes I want you by my side, yes I want to be the only man in your life. Yes I want to destroy anyone who would take you from me. Or anyone who would hurt you for that matter... But to hurt you like that-"_ He looked away from her, his expression pained. _"I am many things Megara, but someone who takes advantage of a woman is something I refuse to be."_

The way he said his words is what made the Grey Jedi pause in her advance. Taking advantage of a woman was a sensitive topic for him. Megara remembered the time they played together when they were children, she said his master had punished him, meaning he was a slave. So at one point, he had probably seen a woman being taken advantage of.

 _"Who?"_

Vader clenched his eyes shut before turning to look at her. _"Who what?"_

Megara's face didn't change. _"You know what I mean by who."_ She bit her lip as she pondered her next move. _"I'm still not sure what you saw, but from what you indicated you saw some of my most precious memories. How is that fair for me when I haven't seen any of your memories?"_

The Sith assassin wrestled a dry smirk on his face. _"You technically saw two of my memories before in the two visions from the past."_

She rolled her eyes before turning away. _"Why do I bother?"_

 _"Wait."_ Megara paused but didn't turn around when he called after her. _"I suppose sharing one of my memories with you would be beneficial. Trust is a two-way street after all."_

She did turn around that, crossing her arms as she did. _"I wouldn't go as far as to say that I will trust you after this, if ever."_

Vader shrugged. _"So you say."_ At the Grey Jedi's silence, the Sith sobered up and some of the pain from earlier returned to his features. _"You know I was a slave."_

Megara nodded. _"I remember you telling me about what your master did to you when we were children."_

Deep anger and hatred burned in his eyes when she mentioned that memory. _"Watto. He... owned me and my mother. Other than the occasional beating he never forced either of us into any savory actions. Except for one time."_ His fists clenched and despair wrestled with anger and hatred. _"I still don't know why it happened. Maybe Watto was drunk along with the scum he called friends, maybe he lost a bet... But he let them rape her. He let absolute trash hurt my mother in the worst way possible."_

Without warning, he reached out to something she couldn't see before closing his fists around it, and moments later a crumpled droid fell at her feet. They both stared at it for a while, on in shock that something that was with him was suddenly with her while the other was haunted by a painful memory from the past.

Shaking herself from her shock, Megara looked at Vader to see emotions fighting for dominance on his face, anger and sadness being the winners. She reached out to touch his shoulder, but her hand stopped at the last moment. She pulled away and let her hand fall back to her side. _"I'm sorry, your mother didn't deserve such cruelty."_

Vader didn't look at her as a cruel and disturbing grin twisted itself onto his face. _"I took my revenge on them... Every single one of them, I made them hurt more than she ever did. I saved Watto for last though, and I made sure to draw out his pain before I ended him."_

A horrible thought then occurred to her. _"Tatooine... That was why you were on Tatooine wasn't it?"_

That awful grin was than directed towards her. _"Indeed it was. And I enjoyed every minute of making anyone who hurt me and my mother suffer."_

Megara could only shake her head as horror filled her. _"Just when I thought there was a chance you were-"_

 _"The creatures I killed were not what even you would consider good people Angel. They have hurt people other than me and my mother, and a lot worse too. I just gave what they deserved."_ He tilted his head mockingly in her direction. _"I would have thought you of all people would have understood that."_

She thought back to early when she was reminiscing about her mother avenging her sister by killing her rapist and murder. _"I do, believe me I do."_ She remembered the pain of the massacre that took place on the desert planet, remnants of said pain still lingering in her psyche. _"But the people who hurt you weren't the only ones you killed, were they? You've killed others, innocent people. People who've never even met you."_

 _"I hardly think that Tusken Raiders could be considered people or innocent, and anyone else was people who dared to stand in my way."_

Megara couldn't bear to look at him any longer. _"Only a Sith deals in absolutes."_

 _"Did you think I was anything different?"_

She didn't let the mocking nature of his tone get to her. _"No, I suppose not."_

Both were silent after that, and the silence was once again broken by Vader. _"What were you referring to earlier, when you were agreeing with me?"_

Megara didn't look at him. _"No, that's not how it works. You've seen a number of my memories, and have so far only told me about one single memory from your past."_ She couldn't resist rubbing a little salt into the wound. _"When you were the boy that I played with as a child."_

The dark emotions from early came back to his face. _"That weak child is dead, I destroyed him."_

This time the Grey Jedi did look at him. _"I don't know if I believe that."_

Vader raised an unimpressed eyebrow. _"Early you said 'Just when I thought there was a chance that you-' I'm assuming you were going to say saved. Really darling pick an opinion of me, it is starting to become quite tiresome."_

Megara couldn't find a refute for that one. Instead she just sighed. _"This doesn't change anything does it?"_

 _"That depends. I still plan on finding you and bringing you back here, I just don't plan on forcing you to give your body up to me."_ A dreamy kind of smile crossed his face. _"Once you're here you will completely give yourself to the Dark Side and learn to love me."_

The Themyscirian shook her head. _"I'm not just going to give myself up...and I'm happy without serving an actual side of the Force."_ She paused as she pondered over the second thing he said. _"Vader the kind of love you're talking about is not a healthy kind of love."_

Vader smiled. _"Don't you remember what I said the last time we talked? Love is cruel, painful, and addictive. You will love me one day, and the two of us will fight side by side."_

She observed that thought for a moment. _"Maybe I will, and maybe you won't be fighting for the Sith."_

 _"Keep telling yourself that Angel."_

Before she could say anything else, a gust of wind blew through the garden, causing some of the flower petals to fly off their stems and towards them. Vader suddenly reached out and snatched a few from the air when they were right next to her head, observing the white petals in his palm. _"Where are you?"_

Megara scoffed. _"As if I'd tell you."_

He looked ready to say something else, but before he actually did the Grey Jedi felt something in the Force shift. And it wasn't caused by the Sith Assassin.

She looked around the garden until she saw that she wasn't alone. Leaning against a statue was a tall man in black, armor-like clothing with a burnt orange lining. His dark eyes sparked with mischief, and his tan face was decorated with a half-smirk. Megara knew exactly who he was.

Before there was Rush Clovis, there was Hiro Ryu. Padmé would talk about her other companion from the Legislative Youth Program, and how when he spoke it was almost like he was casting a spell. She had claimed he could persuade anyone to his side.

Then he disappeared, and Padmé had been heartbroken. When he resurfaced after she became Queen of Naboo, she was at first relieved but then scandalized to see what the boy she had feelings for had become. He was a spy, a thief. Megara remembers when Padmé told her the words he said to her before he disappeared in the night again with several valuable trinkets that belonged to some of her advisors that ended up being corrupted after some investigation.

 _Maybe you should take a better look into the people who choose to surround yourself with Love._

 _"-gel? Angel!"_

She was pulled from her memories by Vader's voice. She looked back at the Sith before looking back at the man who once, and might still, hold her cousin's heart. His smirk widened before he let his eyes travel up to where Padmé and Rush were still conversing. Megara narrowed her eyes at the man, and Hiro held a finger to his lips before winking and disappearing back into the shadows.

The Themyscirian sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. _"That is the last thing that needs to happen tonight."_

 _"What? What's happening?"_

She glared at Vader. _"None of your business."_

He crossed his arms. _"When will you learn everything concerning you is my-"_

The Sith's voice cut off as their connection suddenly closed and he disappeared. While she was relieved, she really had to learn how to actually block so the connection doesn't open while either were in embarrassing conditions like during a shower.

Shaking her head, she quickly made her way out of the garden and back up the stairs to the gala, praying to strength as she did. _Please don't see him... Please, Gods of Olympus, don't let Padmé see him._

Her prayers were in vain when she noticed her cousin dancing with Hiro, who was somehow wearing clothes more suitable for an event. By the looks of it, they were arguing. Well, Padmé was arguing, Hiro was smirking as he refuted back. The timing ended up being perfect, however, because when the senator saw her perched at the edge of the room the music stopped, and she took the opportunity to say a brief word to her former flame before bustling over to the Grey Jedi as quickly as she could.

"We need to go, now!"

Megara said no more as she twined her arms with her cousin and both began walking to the door. She caught a glimpse of Hiro Ryu as they walked out, and the spy/thief gave her another grin and a two-finger salute.

 **Author's Note: Yes, Hiro is going to be a bigger character, especially when it comes to Padmé as the story goes on.**

Daniel Henney **as** Hiro Ryu


End file.
